The exhaust gas system serves for the leading away of the hot combustion gases arising in the internal combustion engine and is flanged directly to the corresponding outlets of the internal combustion engine. The housing surrounds the outlets of both cylinder banks in a gas tight manner. A connection is thereby possible between the outlets of the one cylinder bank and the outlets of the other cylinder bank in order also to enable crosstalk between the cylinder rows and thus an optimum load behavior. During operation, the hot combustion gases flowing out of the outlets cause a thermal expansion of the exhaust gas guidance elements which can amount to a plurality of millimeters in the region of the inner angle. The spacing between the cylinder banks can furthermore change slightly due to the operation-induced heating of the internal combustion engine. These thermal expansions cause unwanted strains due to the rigid connection of the exhaust gas guidance elements and said strains can put a great load on the flange fastening and/or on the exhaust gas guidance elements which cannot be compensated due to the rigidity of the engine block.